Something That I Never Told You
by knealalalala
Summary: Just a little one-shot for one of my favorite FFX pairings! Please enjoy and R&R. Thanks!


_Something That I never Told You_

_Maybe she was a fool, but she was a fool who was going to die and she wasn't about to die without declaring how she had felt for the longest time. So it was at the top of Mt. Gagazet that she snuck out of her tent near midnight on a journey to make her feelings be known. Yuna knew she was taking a risk by doing so, she had always seen a spark between Wakka and Lulu, but Wakka is the man she wanted. No one else appealed to her the slightest, sure they were great friends and companions, but they weren't the ones that fueled her wild dreams at night. No, it was Wakka she wanted more than anything. It was him she wanted to look at her with lustful and loving eyes and hold her on cold nights. Though he never saw this. He went on with his ignorance, completely oblivious to her feelings. This thought made Yuna stop. What if he had seen her feelings? What if had just chosen to ignore her? Yuna felt reluctant for a moment, but pursued with the original plan. 'It doesn't matter,' Yuna thought. 'whether he feels the same way or not. I need to release this. I need to tell him.'_

_ Yuna tip-toed from her tent to his, looking around to make sure no one else was outside of their tent watching. When she saw that the coast was clear, she lifted up a flap of Wakka's tent and saw that the man was also awake. Wakka laid there with a dim candle burning near his head, tossing one of his many Blitz Balls up and down. The tossing seized when he saw Yuna standing in the threshold of his tent. He scooted up so he was propped up on his elbows, giving her a quizzical look._

_ "Yuna, is somethin' wrong?" He questioned, with true concern in his voice. Yuna shook her head as she entered his tent, letting the flap flow back down so they were concealed; alone. Wakka, not looking tired at all just a tad lonely, sat up and crossed his legs. As she sat down Yuna put the candle she used to make her way over here down, so the lighting was fairly decent. Yuna looked up at Wakka when she was all situated on the ground and saw that he still looked worried, so she gave him a comforting smile. "What's up?"_

_ Yuna looked away as her blush was masked by the shadows dancing on her face, but she gained the courage to look back, straight into his eyes. This wasn't rehearsed, or very well thought out for that matter, but she had to trudge through. This might be the last chance she has. "Once we descend the mountain we will enter Zanarkand." She started out, noticing that his face went into a sour twist. "And you know as well as I do what will happen there. But there is something that I've never told you." She breathed heavily as the tears began to make hot trails down her face. Wakka moved closer to her, pulling her closer to him, whispering shh as he did so. Comforting her. "And I don't care if you feel the same, but I want you to know that I have been in love with you for the longest time. As long as I can remember! I know once we reach Zanarkand I will die, but at least, now, I won't have done it without sharing my true feelings." Yuna was in full on sobbing mode now, which made her face blotch red and not as attractive as it could be. There was silence, which made Yuna worry. What if she had just ruined her most important friendship? What if he thought she was crazy or stupid? She brought her hand up to begin wiping away her tears, but before she could reach her face her hand was caught in his. He lowered her hand and brought his back up as he rubbed his thumb around her eyes. Yuna stopped short, her lungs temporarily losing function and he brought his lips to her tear stricken cheeks. His other hand forcing her closer to him._

_ "Don't cry." Wakka whispered into Yuna's ear. He brought his face out so their eyes met. "Because there is something I've never told you. And I don't care if you feel the same way, but I want you to know that I've been in love with __**you**__ for the longest time." Copying her speech as his reply made them both smile as their lips met for the first time._


End file.
